A three-day workshop is proposed on sports medicine related research as it contributes to the understanding of the prevention and treatment of injuries of the knee. The meeting is tentatively scheduled for December 9-11, 1981. A multidisciplinary group of basic and clinical scientists will present papers and participate in focused discussions. Participants in physical fitness programs have increased in an exponential manner during the last five years. Sport related injuries have dramatically increased as individuals place increasing demands on their musculoskeletal systems. Recent advances in the laboratory have increased our knowledge in exercise physiology, biomechanics, and biochemistry. The purpose of this conference is to bring together basic and clinical scientists to provide a forum to describe the state of the art of research programs in sports medicine related to the knee. Interaction will serve as a stimulus to enhance and focus research programs on problems related to sports performance and physical fitness.